


Lady In Red

by The_Readers_Writer



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dirty Talk, F/M, Finn & Rey - Freeform, Finn/Rey - Freeform, Fluff, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP without Porn, Period Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but im writing it anyway, finn - Freeform, this is filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Writer/pseuds/The_Readers_Writer
Summary: Rey is uncomfortable while she's on her period. Finn has a suggestion....





	Lady In Red

**Author's Note:**

> hello all!! I can't apologize enough for going ghost as long as I did. This new job takes up all my free time, and you all deserve better than this :(( I should be called the readers failure, (whoa is me) 
> 
> well, to make it up to you all I've written some straight up filth in regards to the topic of finnrey. please leave a kudos or comment, its been forever since I've gotten either, so they will be much appreciated and 
> 
> as always 
> 
> y'all enjoy :))

Her back hurt. Her head hurt. Her stomach hurt. _Everything _hurt.

"Ugh" Rey sighed, rolling over for the millionth time, trying to reassume a comfortable position that she knew would probably become uncomfortable yet again, within the next five minuets or so.

She had taken some pain killers, had her heating pad on full blast, but still felt the sharp stab of both stomach and back cramps every now and again. 

On top of that, she would have to turn the heating pad on and off, on and off because she would get sweaty and over heated one moment, and then be freezing the next. She slid her hand down underneath the covers she had pilled on top of her and pressed her hand firmly to her stomach, willing the discomfort to subside. 

It's a good thing she had just done a load of laundry the day before (knowing how quickly she would probably go through underwear) because she was wearing her favorite and most comfy set of sweatpants, that also fit her perfectly while she was so bloated. 

This seemed to be a _really _bad month. Maybe she should take a few more painkillers just to take the edge off. Or maybe something that would make her sleepy so she could just rest through the pain. Maybe she would ask her boyfriend Finn, to rub her back when he got home...if he ever got home. But just like that, Rey heard the downstairs front door open and shut. She smiled to herself, knowing that if she asked him to rub her back, even though he just walked in the door from a long day of work, he would. 

Rey could hear his heavy footsteps making their way up the stairs, and down the hallway. Once he opened the door, Finn was surprised to see Rey curled up underneath the blankets with all of the blinds in their bedroom shut. He concluded it was one of two things: that she was sad about something, or she was surfing the crimson wave.

He approached the bed with caution, not knowing if she was asleep or not. And _really _not wanting to wake her if she was asleep. 

"Rey?" he whispered softly.

Rey pulled the covers down from over her face only revealing her eyes to him.

"You okay?" he asked a little bit louder than he spoke the first time to ensure she would hear him.

She just shook her head 'no' as Finn leaned down to press a kiss to her sweaty forehead. 

Finn went into their bathroom to wash his hands and freshen up. Once he came back out again, he had a bottle of pills in his hand and a glass of water. And even though Rey had already taken some medicine before, she felt that their was no harm in upping the dosage just a bit to help combat the pain. Finn climbed onto the bed on his side, pulling Rey towards him, her head laying on his chest with her arm draped over him. 

He gently began stroking her head before instructing her to sleep.

Listening to Finn's heartbeat was so soothing. That, coupled with the fact that he was stroking her head and the added pain killers she had just taken. 

She was asleep before Finn grabbed the remote to turn the TV on.

~~~

** _LATER..._ **

~~~

Rey woke up maybe half an hour later. Actually thankful that her nap was cut short, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to sleep later on that night.

She was still curled up to Finn, who graciously hadn't moved a muscle to ensure that she could get as much rest as she could, and wouldn't wake up. She looked up at him just as he was looking down and her, and smiled.

Just as he had done when he had first arrived home, he pressed a loving kiss to her forehead. 

"Feeling better?" he asked, rubbing his thumb over her cheek.

"My back is killing me" she grumbled.

Finn leaned away from her, which Rey was quickly about to protest to, before he patted his lap, gesturing for her to sit up.

Rey sat in front of him. While she tried to find a comfortable spot on his lap, Finn rested his hands on her shoulders giving them a light squeeze. Rey fought down the urge to moan out, just from that. How much pain he had rid her shoulders of _just _from that. Once she was situated, he squeezed her shoulders again a few more times before he worked his way down to her back.

His thumbs went to work pressing in the sore spots of her back, while Rey would mutter 'lower' or 'higher' every now and again.

While Finn, was in the middle of her back, he surprised her by slowly bringing his hands around to the front of her body, and very tenderly squeezed her breasts.

Rey gasped at the sudden change in pace, as her hands flew over his to keep them in place.

"Easy" she pleaded. 

"I know they're sore, but wouldn't rubbing them help too?" Finn asked, genuinely concerned. 

Rey dropped her hands from his, before she instructed him to be softer.

Finn began again with his ministrations. Rolling Rey's breasts in between his palms, trying to alleviate swelling, and tender feeling. They began to feel better after a while, but this was noticed after Finn ran his fingers overtop of Rey's nipples one too many times. She rested her hands on his knees gripping the material of the sweat pants he wore, trying to discreetly squeeze her legs together. 

She was certain Finn had no idea what he was suddenly causing her to feel, but knew that he wouldn't want to do what she was thinking of doing to him while on the rag.

So lost in her thoughts, Rey didn't realize Finn's hand dipping lower and lower, until his fingers were pulling at the drawstring of her sweatpants.

Rey gasped again before yet again throwing her hand overtop of his own. She looked over her shoulder at him as she began to notice that he was breathing just as quickly as she was, the lust in his eyes mirrored her own, and how hard her seat in his lap had become. 

"Finn" she whispered, her voice shaking. He had gotten her that worked up already without hardly doing a thing.

"We'll..." she tried again, with more conviction in her voice.

"We'll make a mess" she said, trying to say it without actually having to say it.

Finn's hand went lower, and lower inside her sweatpants, inside her underwear, until he finally found her clit.

Rey shuddered at Finn's action, as well as his next words, "Well, let's make a mess then" he said grinning at her seductively, almost daring her to say no. But of course, she wouldn't dream of it. It would make her feel better, she would get to get off, and she got have sex with Finn, which in her mind, was the best thing ever. She just didn't think he would be into it, while she was riding the cotton pony.

Her hand squeezed down on Finn's wrist as he continued what he started, while looking him in the eye the whole time. She decided to release his wrist, and bring it up to his face to bring it closer to her own. She pressed their foreheads together while Finn continued to work her, then decided that kissing him right now would make this much better. 

She bit at his bottom lip enticing him to go faster. While one of Finn's hands was occupied in Rey's sweatpants, the other made itself busy going back to Rey's breasts. He sneaked his hand up her shirt and underneath the bra she was wearing while pinching her nipple, but not at all like he had gently done moments ago.

"Ahhhh!" Rey cried out.

She was still in his lap, trying her best to twist around to kiss him, but it was slowly becoming uncomfortable and hurting her back to be twisted in such a way. So she quickly removed her lips from his before leaning forward and crawling out of his lap so she could turn around. While facing him, she didn't miss the huge hardon that was now extremely present in his own sweatpants, before lowering her hips back down on his lap and grinding against him.

Finn wiped his fingers on his pants as he brought both of his hands up to either side of her face to pull her closer. He kissed Rey with so much passion, it made her head swim. It made her dizzy, and warm, and aching for more all at once. She ground her hips against his throbbing erection once more, trying to get as much of a rise out of him as he was getting out of her. The only reaction she managed to get was Finn lifting his hips up off of the mattress before grabbing her and pulling her down into him.

Rey immediately released his lips, needing more air to breathe, as Finn repeated the action again. She wrapped both of her arms around his head and pulled his face into her chest as he did it again and again. Rey's mouth hung open wide as Finn continued, thinking that she was going to get off just from dry humping alone, before Finn stopped.

"Why..." she attempted to ask before he rolled her over on the bed. He leaned up before taking his shirt off, along with his sweatpants and boxers, then crashed his mouth back down to hers.

Finn's kisses made their way from her lips to her neck, right where she loved feeling his lips against her skin, especially when his tongue got involved. Rey reached down to take Finn in hand, and stroked him a few times, before what she had told him earlier had popped into her mind.

She quickly released Finn before gently pushing him back.

"Towel" she said, letting him know that it was still on, and that only an extremely quick run to the bathroom was needed.

Once the towel was placed on the bed properly, Rey took it upon herself to disrobe herself as well. As soon as she got back in the bed, it was as if they had never separated. Finn spread Rey's legs wide and proceeded to grind himself up against her. Rey began thinking to herself that this was sinfully filthy in the best way possible.

"I didn't think you'd...."Rey attempted to say out of breath.

"I didn't think you'd want to do this while I'm..." she said.

In between the kisses he planted all over her neck, Finn explained his reasons why.

"You bled our first time together, why should this be any different?" he asked.

It went without saying that this was true, but still, Rey didn't think that any guy would be willing to shag down with his girlfriend while visiting Aunt Flo. Fortunately for her, this was not the case with Finn.

Finn pinned Rey beneath him, holding her arms above her head, before kissing her again. He brought his mouth away from her before saying, "You took me so well." Obviously referring to their first time together. 

Normally, talk like this never entered into their intimate scene. But Rey wasn't going to lie and say it wasn't working for her. So she decided to egg him on a bit further. 

"Was I good for you?" she asked bringing his earlobe in between her teeth before biting down.

"Was I tight enough for you?" 

Rey felt Finn twitch against her hip, knowing that she finally had gotten a rise out of him like how she wanted earlier. 

"You were _so _tight, I was worried that I might hurt you" he answered.

Rey decided to push the envelope further.

"Well you won't now..." she said raising an eyebrow at him.

The facial expression Finn made next screamed: Challenge Accepted.

He leaned up from Rey before rolling her over on her stomach. Finn was quicker than she was leaning back down over top of her covering her body with his own before she could try to sit up again or even move.

Finn grabbed a fistful of Rey's hair in one hand, and held down one of her hands with his other as he entered her from behind. 

Rey sighed, finally having Finn fill her up. She tried to bask in the moment for just a moment in how good it felt, but was quickly interrupted by Finn pulling out, and just as quickly slamming back into her.

Rey whimpered by the sensation his action had caused. He then pressed all the way up against her while being fully sheathed, as he began to roll his hips against her backside.

Rey's eyes rolled into the back of her skull as she fisted the bed sheets, trying to sit up or readjust her position in an attempt to take him in a way that would be easier for her, but Finn held her in place.

Rey's whimpers turned into outright cries of pleasure as she felt Finn's quivering member buried so, so deep inside her.

"Finn..." Rey pleaded.

Finn leaned forward so his lips were right next to her ear. "Let me hear you" he whispered to her.

With that, Finn released the hold he had on her arm and hair and placed them both firmly on her hips as he pounded into her. Rey felt like he was thrusting as hard as he possibly could, and hitting her sweet spot, each and every time. 

Rey did as she was instructed as she howled Finn's name with every time he entered and exited her. The slap of their bodies together coupled with his name on her lips was music to Finn's ears. Up until she told him to stop. Finn immediately halted his actions, before Rey out of breath, told him that she wanted to see him. So he flipped her back over onto her back as he reentered her. 

Her suggesting to change positions had Finn thinking that maybe she would prefer for him to be a bit more gentle than he had been being. But the thought was soon stomped down when she was begging him to go harder and faster. 

Not one to disappoint, Finn did just so. He took one of Rey's legs and placed it over his shoulder as he started his movements again. 

"Finn!!" Rey screamed out of breath due to the change of penetration. He was far deeper than he had been, and she was loving every second of it. 

"You need to come?" Finn asked.

Rey, no longer having air in her lungs, nodded her head frantically.

"You need to come, baby?" he asked again.

Rey didn't think it was possible, but she nodded her head even harder the second time. 

"You have to tell me what you need" Finn said smirking down at her.

Rey looked up at him like he was crazy. She knew better, she knew that he absolutely had to have been just messing with her. But when she didn't say anything he spoke up again.

"Tell me, or I'll stop" he said, slowing his pace to prove his point. 

Rey brought her hips up towards his again in order to keep on chasing the friction she so desired. But Finn released the hold he had on her leg and brought both hands to her hips in order to stop her. Finn shook his head, taking up an agonizingly slow pace that literally could have been considered torture. It felt so good, but it wasn't fast enough, or deep enough. 

"I need you Finn" Rey said, still out of breath.

"Please" she begged.

"I need you to take care of me" she said.

Finn thrust deep inside of her, hard, causing her to moan. But he only did it once. She needed more.

"Finnnnnn!" Rey screamed. She couldn't decide if she wanted to beg him, or cuss him out in this moment. But when she felt him bring his fingers down to her clit and start to rub in little circles, she knew he had her.

"If you want me to make you come all you have to do is..."

"I NEED YOU TO MAKE ME COME FINN!!" Rey screamed.

With that Finn, picked his pace back up. And was spurred on to give it everything he had when Rey cried out begging him to never stop, and saying how big or deep he was, or how much she loved him, or how much she wanted him to fuck her until she couldn't breathe over and over again. 

"Fuck me Finn! Fuck me!! Harder!! Harder! Please!!" she begged, and who was he to deny her anything. 

Rey came with such intensity she swore she blacked out for a moment. She could feel herself clenching down on Finn's throbbing shaft and they shared an orgasm so powerful, that she began crying. 

Finn collapsed on top of Rey, both struggling to regain their composure and gasping for breath. He would gently thrust his hips every now and again, chasing the little aftershocks that he knew Rey was feeling due to how she would tighten around him ever so often. She wrapped her arms around his neck, not wanting him to move. Wanting him to stay right where he was, with her, in post-coital bliss, spent, warm, and happy.

Rey felt the tickle of little kisses being pressed into her shoulder, knowing that after she came Finn loved to lightly kiss her body anywhere she would allow him too. Always telling her that before she completely came all the way down from her high, her skin would glow, and that kissing her skin made the glow last longer.

"Well" Rey said finally finding her voice.

"I'm sure we made a mess."

Finn smiled down at her before continuing peppering her body with gentle kisses. "Yeah, but we had fun making said mess."

"You're right about that" she said back.

"You know" Finn said. "I think we should do this more often" he suggested.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, are you still cramping?" he asked.

Rey shook her head no.

"Then yes we definitely need to do this more often. I think I just discovered the cure for menstrual cramps" he said before giving her more kisses.

Rey rolled her eyes before smiling up at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> #sorrynotsorry 
> 
> what did y'all think?
> 
> please leave a comment so i'll know if you enjoyed it or if I should never write something like this ever EVER again


End file.
